


Kiss it all better England x Dead!Reader

by Dolphinea



Category: Kiss it all better - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Hetalia, Hetaliaxreader, Prison, Reader-Insert, Songfic, englandxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphinea/pseuds/Dolphinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fix that I wrote a few years ago for deviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it all better England x Dead!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,readers and thank you for taking your time to read this.  
> I do not own the song or any of the lyrics, I only own the story and plot.

He sits in his cell

and he lays on his bed

Covers his head and closes his eyes

He sees a smoking gun

And the coward he ran in his arms is the bleeding love of his life

And she cried

"Kiss it all better,I'm not ready to go.

Its not your fault, love, you didnt know, you didn't know."

Arthur ran through the streets with (Name),clutching tightly to him. Her blood stained his white shirt and his hands."Arthur i-it hurts!"(Name) cried as she gasped for air, while her left hand covered the gun shot that was on her side. Blood was gushing from the wound, slowly killing (Name)."Stay with me, love, we're almost at the hospital." Arthur said in a pleading voice. He couldn't lose her,she meant the world to him.

"Arthur please just stop,even if we do get there I still won't make it. Let's just spend the rest of my time like this." (Name) said as she put a hand on his cheek. Arthur stopped running, and looked into (Name's) (e/c) eyes. Tears were leaking out of their eyes.

Her hands are so cold

And he kisses her face

And says "Everthing will be alright."

He noticed the gun

And his rage grew ìnside.

He said. "I'll avenge my lover tonight."

And she cried

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go.

Its not your fault, love, you didnt know, you didnt know"

He gently put (Name's) lifeless body down on the grass, in the park they met in. " Don't worry love, I'm right here, forever and always, remember?" Arthur said as he ran his fingers through her (h/c) (h/l) locks. His face was covered in tears, and his eyes were red from crying. "Love don't you remember this place, this is the park we met in when we were just children. It was autumn, and you were all by your self." Arthur said, his voice cracking.

Suddenly a gun feel a few feet from him, the same gun that killed his true love.

(Name's) killer had tripped and the gun had fallen out of his hand. As soon as he got up Arthur had alread py had grabbed the loaded gun. He pointed the gun at the man chest, right were his heart should be. A loud bang sounded, as Arthur pulled the trigger.

Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and she's not ìn his arms

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet 

To the heart of the back of a man who tore his world apart

He holds onto her memory,

All It is, is a memory

Hey, hey

Arthur opened his eyes, awakening from his horrible nightmare. No It wasn't a nightmare it was the painful trurth coming to haunt him once again.

He sat up on his bed and pulled his knees to him, sobbing loudly. "Why, why (Name), why did you leave me in the damned world!" Arthur cried as he put his head down.

He was left with nothing, all he had was his memories and this damned prison cell.

A soft white glow entered his cell, with the sweet scent of lavander, as Arthur cried into his knees." Arthur it wasn't your fault, and I will always love you." A all to familiar voice said softly. "(N-Name)!?" Aruthur said as he looked up, with shock.

He cries,

"Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me!

Arthur held on tightly to (Name's) white dress, as he sobbed into her lap. 

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, promise you'll stay! Arthur said, almost shouting.

(Name) ran her fingers thorough his blonde hair and whispered reassuring words to her lover. "Arthur I won't leave, and I never left your side once, I was always here." (Name) said smiling a soft smile. She picked his head up from her lap and gave the English man a soft kiss opon his lips.

Kiss It all better, I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault, love, you didn't know, you didn't know"

(Kiss It all better)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me

(Kiss It all better)

Stay with me until l fall asleep,

Stay with me

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.


End file.
